Naruto: The Chronos Ninjas
by Gelionlegends
Summary: what if naruto was more than he seemed and if everyone was this as well, zoanoids are the weapons and elites of the ninjas with the wild untamed bjiu being the most dangerous of all.guyvers rare and powerful weapons gifted to the elites of the villages.


Disclaimer: don't own Naruto and guyver and not much else.

#thinking#

"Speaking"

telepathy

/guyver telepathy\

Age 7 of characters

Genin graduate at age 16 so 9 more years maybe do a time skip to the good stuff eh.

sorry for the long delay just finding my mojo again, those stories on my profile are just ideas that just came to me, so anyone wanting to write one go a head just give me a heads up please.

This story may later on have scenes of a sexual nature and have violence with gore, blood and more though depending how well I write it

-- Chapter One: finding and making your own path --

He knew that he should not have what he has but from all that he has heard and seen, people with them are looked up to, and respected in this village, though in others they respect the Zoanoids that they create. The term he heard and read about in the library books and scrolls, when he can, are called Zoanoids, powerful beings that can do much more than a normal human, even a ninja in some cases as their bodies can handle the high level stress that some jutsu place on them and recover quicker.

That didn't mean that the Zoanoids in his village were less respected, it was the fact you either had to go through the Zoaform-processing which was not that safe as there was a 50/50 chance of you dying, then there was also the chance when they tried to make improvements or new types you could die.

He had to read a lot to find that out and in fact here the processing was much better than elsewhere but they didn't do much work on prototypes like some other villages or nations in the elemental counties do. You had to volunteer on the understanding of what could happen, though they did experiment with criminals when they really need a test subject, in order to try and make something new or better.

All this was found out from some ruins long ago, which was a part of why some of the ninja villages were where they are as they had found these ruins which had the technology beyond theirs that could create something more powerful.

However, that wasn't all they had found, there were also these units and removers. These units, once used on a normal human could enhance them to an unbelievable state, but even more so with a ninja, though it was found out that during the bonding time they had to keep away as it would react to anyone it deemed a threat and attack with lethal force.

A lot of ninjas and Zoanoids had been killed the first few times when a unit was activated, but they learned quickly and so such threats were kept out of the area. There was only one weapon could do the damage at long range, but that the person also gained physical abilities equal or greater than most of the Zoanoids with improvement to their sense making hiding, stealth and genjutsu either very hard/difficult or impossible depending on how good the person was before the bonding.

It was found via experimentation that the device they dubbed "the remover" could remove any unit after it had bonded especially once it was fully charged which drew from the welders on bio energies.

This made it a requirement that a person using it had high levels like a ninja and even then a high jounin or kage level, or a Zoanoid mid level/high class and then another person wearing another unit which was best.

The studies of these ruins and the data gathered revealed not just the name for the Zoanoids but also what the units were called - Guyver (this is what they became when used on a human or Zoanoid.)

The ancients had tested it on a Zoanoid and had found that they became even stronger than before, so much so they depending on their class, they would equal or surpass a ninja Guyver which were only given to elite jounin, anbu and the kage of the village.

But seeing that not everyone would want to go through processing because of the risk you could die or because of the negative side affects. However it had been noted that sometimes there had been benefits that they had at the time been unable to copy and so had to be bred like most bloodlines.

In the end it was decided that only truly worthy individuals who were Zoanoids and showed true loyalties could gain a unit. Even then it was still a risk as even the normal ninjas could betray the village because of power or desire to rule and so the unit remover would be used on them once they were subdued and then judged and executed.

With all that he had read he wanted one for himself even though if he did get one he either had to A) be trusted and elite jounin, anbu or the hokage to gain it or B) find one and either activate it and keep everyone from finding out that he had one bonded to him or hide it and keep it safe until he needed to use it.

But at last he had found one. After being chased about the village by a mob he had lost them by going down a sewer pipe and then down a crack in the system that had lead him far underground. It was here as he stumbled in the dark that he could hear something call out to him, a siren call if you like, calling for him so he followed as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. Stumbling either from exhaustion or from excitement at what he may find down beneath the village of the leaf, he carried on. It has to be noted that as he had grown older he had learned that he had senses that others did not have, oh sure some were very much like some of the other clans like the Inuzuka clan with there sense of smell and hearing. But his were so much more and had in fact helped him escape from those who had intended to hurt him as he could hear what they thought even though they didn't say anything verbally. This along with some other work enabled him to find out some other things which along with the first he kept secret as this could cause him more trouble and maybe place him in one of those labs to do tests in order to find out the how's and the why's he had and could do these things.

He had begun to try to harness these new powers, firstly, learning to cloud peoples minds or make them think he was someone else, though it wasn't easy to do as he didn't have much power but he learned through trial and error how and what he could do at the time. Even training did some help which he had gained by searching though peoples minds as they slept unknowing that someone was looking though their minds.

It was with this that he could navigate the craggy tunnel with the uneven ground that had big and small rocks, loose dirt and high and low roofs and twisting paths, with this he thought that he was doing a much better time than if he didn't have these abilities.

After what seemed to him like hours or maybe it was days which he knew deep inside his mind wasn't possible, well maybe two or three hours but not more than that and definitely not days, he found the passage, if you could call it that, start to become smoother and enlarging out as well as becoming rounded like some great drill had been used or some doton jutsu to tunnel.

Looking round as he went deeper on the much better path he wondered how far down he was and where he was going though he was sure that there would something worthwhile at the end, and with this thought he kept on walking and walking. Soon he came to were it was he felt the call coming, an enormous chamber that had algae growing around some pools which gave off a glow illuminating parts of the chamber. Carefully walking along a path he had chosen he looked in each pool, some had small crystals within, whilst others had larger crystals. Although he could feel power from them they just did not feel right. It was as if they were imperfect in some way to him though he could not tell why but it was still a feeling deep down from inside him, so he continued to look and walk along a path which passed most of the pools.

At the last pool he felt something different than the others as if it was saying it was done? What that meant he wasn't sure but as he leaned over to look he could see that this crystal in this pool was whole, almost as if it was fully formed. Thinking a bit he decided to reach in and take the crystal as he was sure he had heard or seen a description of something like it, so taking his mucky jacket off which had collected a lot of stains from the sewers he had been in and placing it on the side.

Then making sure everything around the pool was stable, he reached in with one hand but found that the pool was much deeper than it looked so he got up and undressed fully even taking his boxers off.

He then used an empty pool to clean himself off as he had a feeling that being clean when he grabbed the crystal was…. Well proper and that being clean was something he didn't get a chance of doing that often. Mostly because the showers were cold or he never got the chance as he would be delayed by the staff at the orphanage, though he had now moved into a new apartment which had running water hot and cold, so it would be easier to bath or shower. Yet he was still waiting for the thermostat to be fixed so at the moment it was only cold baths and showers unless he took the time to heat up some water for the tub to use, even his clothes would be cleaned in the bath at this moment in time with no hot water.

This pool without the crystal was warm just like the other one and just as deep so now he was gently floating in warm water and scrubbing all the dirt, grim and grunge off his body and as a matter of principle kept clean supplies on him just so he could clean himself and his cloths when he could.

So shampoo, body gel with sand to help get his skin clean and leave him feeling refreshed and smelling nice. All the bottles of shampoo and body gel were a gift from gramps or hokage who after some effort had made some small bottles that held 10x what a normal sized bottle would hold just for him.

---- 30 minutes later –

Now that he was clean he then choose that moment to collect the crystal which made him very excitable for some reason which he shrugged off with being clean and getting something valuable.

Stepping into the warm water which held the crystal he noticed that there seemed to be a pulse of some sort, like electricity or something else like it, going through the water and now him.

Sinking into the water he then stretched out his hands towards the crystal that now seemed to glow and pulsate. Thinking nothing of this he used both hands to pick it up though it was proving to be rather stubborn to remove. Putting both feet on the bottom for some extra leverage he managed to pull out the crystal without any damage, but doing so also caused the crystal and hands to shooting straight at his head. And from there it proceeded to pierce the skin and then the bone and go on through. He let out a bloodcurdling scream as this happened, and within five seconds he had blacked out from the pain of having his brain pierced like this.

When he woke up it was to find that he was still alive, he hadn't died from what had happened nor drowned since he was floating face up in the pool with one monster of a headache. He reached up a hand that felt like lead to his forehead to see what damage had been done and it was still open, which was strange as usually damage would heal very fast for him.

But when he gently placed his fingertips to where the damage was, anticipating the pain of a raw wound he only found smooth undamaged skin and no pain. Pressing a bit more firmly to the area and probing around he could feel nothing at all. It was like there had never been any damage done to his forehead, and he had to wonder at what this meant as he now was sure that inside his head in his brain was a crystal though if there was going to be a problem he wasn't that sure?

But he new that speaking of this to anyone well….. they could well try to take it out as it might be important because of the type of crystal it is. Or they could be people who want him to suffer or die that will try and get the crystal to shatter and kill him that way. A third option would most likely be to see what benefits, side effects or the bad side effects which would mean lots and lots of test to see what these were.

Seeing that he could do nothing more he got out of the pool with some regret as it was nice to just relax in some warm water and not worry about something spoiling it.

Getting a bag from one of his pockets that he kept on him, he placed all his clothes in there and put on his sandals, then slinging his bag with clothes in on his back he started to make his way towards the passageway that he had originally made his way to before seeing the crystal. It was very refreshing to walk without any clothes on besides the sandals, without having to worry about someone seeing him. So with only the headache to contend with as he walked, he made his way leisurely to the passage.

Walking down this passage he could feel the headache lessen as time passed but also noticed that his senses were improving, as if they were growing and expanding. Strangely he really didn't think that much of it as this could be from all the time spent underground in the dark, since his eyes had adjusted to it and now his sight had improved more.

As he made his way towards the source he did wonder how far he had walked and if he was deep under konoha or outside the village, he couldn't say but it did help pass the time as he wondered what he would find at the end.

--- Time passes ---

What he found after a lot of walking was some massive….. well thing as it felt organic from his senses and when he placed his hand on it, though all he could tell it was massive but with no way in so he just followed the structure around as he was sure this was were the call was coming from. Though it took some time he still found no opening. Disappointed he decided to see if there was any other ways in or out besides the one he had come in from.

Experimenting with his senses that he now was becoming accustomed to the dark, gave him something to do and help improve his understanding of what area he was in, which turned out to be a massive cavern which housed the equally large living thing. Now that he was doing this he could sense something else, away from the structure that seemed like it could be useful and so he began to walk over towards it.

In a chamber off from the cavern he found what seemed to be another pool of water with a pedestal in the middle, what was placed on it was now making him very excited as from what he could see it was 8 cm tall and 20 cm wide in fact it had everything in common with the units that were described in the classes and in the books he had managed to read in the library some time ago. With some thought he could remember that the description compared to what was in front of him was larger and looked more advanced than the others.

The thought of finding such a unit and also bonding with it would give him the advantage which he needed later on, as in his dream of being a ninja you had a choice. This choice was to be just a standard un-enhanced human or have minor enhancements that weren't enough to be classed as a full Zoanoid as these changes were minor. The last was of course a full transformation which meant you had to learn how to use whatever powers and abilities with what ninja abilities you had before that, and get use to the increase of power to your chakra and learn to manipulate and control it as well.

But those who were just normal or had the enhancements elites and such that proved themselves would gain what was now very coveted, a g-unit while it was in the dormant state, then they would be called upon when needed to carry out missions that were to dangerous for most ninjas to do.

Now as he stepped into the water and waded to the pedestal, having dropped his bag on dry land and taken his sandals off, for he knew that when he activated the g-unit it would most likely damage or destroy his clothes as that was what happens the first time you bond with one.

With some effort he managed to get up onto the pedestal as the floor of the pool was deeper than it looked plus he was small so getting to the g-unit was difficult but he managed to do so, once up there he picked it up and sat down in its place. Looking at what he had in his hands he could see that it was coloured black with dark red added in the inner tendrils while the control medal, unlike the normal ones, this one had more than three sides as he could tell from looking at it that it had more than 8 sides maybe 13 though what that could mean he wasn't sure, but maybe it would be better than the others, so placing his hand over the CM and pressed down and activating the unit which after he moved his hand off let off a light that hurt his dark adjusted eyes.

As he watched through slitted eyes the CM shone and the tendrils started to rapidly squirm and shift before shooting out to cover his body and started to merge with it, he thought,

#finally my dream will come a reality# as the unit covered his face and the rest of his body.

------------------ End of chapter one

Well that's he first chapter and hope you all like it as this will be most likely the first Naruto Guyver on this site not sure if this is the first one ever?

If someones seen a Naruto guyver crossover on this site or anywhere else please tell me.

Next chapter will be a time skip with some flash backs though it will most likely be flash back to 2 years not really far back, maybe later though.

This will be a harem as what Naruto is makes it possible to do.

Please R&R and keep the flames on low please as this has been a diffcult time for me with writers block annoyance you wouldn't believe.

Anyone with ideas on ninja Zoanoid types please send me them, like for certain clans and if or what there forms would be like?

Kyuubi in this story in my mind would most likely be a Zoanoid created back when the creators were here, made into an engine or destruction and bonded to another life form which explains the kyuubis abilities that o into the supernatural areas. Same with the other biju though the last maybe more recent than the others, so whither Kyuubi will have anything to teach Naruto will by an unknown possibility as he was made for dealing mass destruction.

You'll find out what Naruto found in the cavern that structure and maybe some hints at what unit he has, that and he wont use it that much wanting to keep it secret much like the crystal and if he has a Zoaform or just enhanced abilities.

Ninja types;

Human – well that explains it to a T really.

Enhanced human – well there are three types of this type

minor enhancement maybe one to four abilities have been enhanced to a greater level without using chakra to enhance.

Mid-level enhancement this is were more than for abilities are enhanced upon and some small changes can be seen either when used or appearing somewhere on the body.

High-level this enhancement is the closes to being a Zoanoid form as nearly or all abilities are enhanced to nearly the equal level of a normal Zoanoid, at this level changes in the physical form happen not enough to be considered a full transformation but enough to tell that the person has been enhanced.

Depending on who and how well they are treated the second and third level enhancements can have benefits and then they still have draw backs, then sometimes the enhancements can be deliberate cause for the physical form being altered permanently though most often this is nt the case. Only when they start to really use these abilities do the small or major changes appear telling what type they are.

Going through each level is the best as it will give the body the most time to adjust to the changes.

Zoanoids --- well these are humans who have gone through the zoaforming process to be turned into a being of incredible power.

It has been made easier if the person has gone through the enhancement stages 1-3 as the body when at level three will be just short of full Zoanoid battle form.

What has been discovered is that enhanced humans and Zoanoids can pass the genes that have been modified on to there off-spring and so on, this allows them to by pass the risks of going through the Zoaform process that many are still willing to go though with out the pre stage enhancements.

Though they can be further enhanced and improved upon if they choose to, but with some clans such only happens to those as a reward or the status they have achived.

The children even though there parents were enhanced or Zoanoids and carry in themselves must wait till they are in puberty before they can learn to transform or use the enhancements they gain.


End file.
